After The War
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: A little reflection. Please read it, and tell me your opinion


**K. Meiko: OK everybody! let me introduce myself, *bow* my name is Kotobuki Meiko, and she's my partner, Nagisa Luka.**

**N. Luka: Hi.**

**K. Meiko: I actually write in Spanish and stories about Vocaloid, but this time, I'll write in English, so don't be so hard on me, I'm not very good enough writing in this language. And this is my first time writing a fict about Umineko no Naku Koro Ni-**

**N. Luka: But I saw you write a tons of ficts about that Visual Novel ._.**

**K. Meiko: That's in Spanish; this is my first time writing DIRECTLY in English.**

**N. Luka: Oh, I see…**

**K. Meiko: Anyway, let's continue with this drabble. I hope do you like this.**

**N. Luka: DISCLAIMER. We do not own these characters. All of then are property of Mister Ryukishii.**

**K. Meiko: LET'S GO!**

~ After the War ~

How many years have passed since I last saw you? Ten? Twelve? I cannot remember very well… The only thing I can remember is this: you and I, in the Game Board, were great partners. Sometimes you punish us, your Furniture's, and others you yelled at us, only because you were mad. But, in your soul I knew, and I know, that you, back then, were happy. Happy that you weren't alone, happy that you have such good friend, and happy that someone didn't reject you…

Yes…

Besides of those feelings, which I already knew that they were false, I didn't reject…

No…

Because you were my Master, and I would follow any command of you, because of that I began to think that you, after all, weren't bad…

And for that, I wanted to protect you, to be your sword and shield, and I wanted to stay with you…

But you lost your duel against Miss Beatrice… You lost and I was unable to save you from the hands of the Oblivion. I saw your blood, your smile…

… And then… Nothing…

I've failed in my mission, but, at the same time, I already succeed. You may be thinking, succeed? Why? The answer is really simple, my old friend: is love.

I discovered that, after all, there were a lot of people that protected the illusions, for example, Santa Claus, and considered that magic must be used to help people, make them smile…

Not the opposite.

But that, I noticed now, that you didn't changed; you still hates magic…

That's so sad…

But that's the truth.

And because of that truth, I've changed my mind.

You're not a good person after all. You're evil. And my worst enemy is the evil. So, now, in this final, I will help you with your sins, allowing you to rest in peace.

So be it…

**K. Meiko: I know, very short…**

**N. Luka: But it seemed more like Dlanor that someone else.**

**K. Meiko: Well, apart of the fact that I skip the DESU, yeah, I tried to sound very similar to her. Sometimes, like now, I'm feeling like her; seeing that a lot of people hates magic because they think that's useless, and is for weak people, I don't understand them, the magic exist, but that fact is so sad… So that's why I decided to write this one.**

**N. Luka: I understand now. You felled really bad because of the other people that doesn't believe in magic, and lives in the middle of chaos, and thinks that life is the worst thing of everything, right?**

**K. Meiko: Exactly.**

**N. Luka: I see that you have the same point of view of her.**

**K. Meiko: But I'm not her. I'm just a single human who have a single dream: that humans understand… Only that…**

**N. Luka: Understand what?**

**K. Meiko: "Without love, it cannot be seeing"… But at the same thing, love is blind, so what you can see if you're blind? The heart and the mind are two travellers who don't stay in the same inn; meanwhile one of then is arriving, the other had left.**

**N. Luka: I don't understand your point…**

**K. Meiko: It's too difficult, but at the same time, too easy… Anyway, sorry that I've write very short, and talked too much. I hope you enjoyed it. And please think of what I've talked with my partner, and if you want to leave your opinion about it, you can leave it as a review.**

**N. Luka: See you soon.**


End file.
